In order to operate a cine camera a number of parameters have to be set and changed before and during recording, such as for example the recording frequency, the sector aperture opening, iris diaphragm opening, focus and focal length of the lens. Some of these parameters can be linked together by flow programs in order, for example, to maintain a constant depth of focus during a take despite different lighting conditions. To this end, the time curve of the change of both the recording frequency and of the sector opening is programmed and monitored by means of a camera control device. The camera control device furthermore monitors camera functions such as the co-ordination of the individual camera motors, the setting of the end-of-film pre-warning, the setting for reverse running, and the setting of time codes and user bits.
Setting the iris diaphragm opening, focus and focal length is undertaken on lens rings of the camera lens. For a simpler and more reliable setting of the camera lens it is preferred to use operating elements which are either attached to the camera itself or are formed as remote-control operations.
From EP A 574 105 a modular control system is known for a camera wherein the devices controlling and detecting the camera functions are connected by a control and data bus to a manual operating unit or to a main manual operating unit to which several secondary manual operating units can be attached. A remote control of the camera functions, listing of the camera functions and retrieval of stored or programmed settings and setting sequences is possible with this modular control system.
With this control system, certain camera functions such as zoom, focus and iris adjustment are undertaken in the individual manual operating unit or in the separate manual operating units which are however connected together by the main manual operation unit. A local separation of these operating functions is thereby not provided and, as a result of the connection of secondary units with a main unit, are only possible at a slight distance from each other. Monitoring, listing and data detection functions are likewise not provided by the known modular control system for a camera.
From JP 4-42673 A it is known to transfer control signals from an operator console to a camera by means of radio signals. This system does not however include the separation of the units on the operator side into several units associated with the different camera functions as well as into units associated with the different functions of controlling, monitoring and data detection.
In addition to these pure tasks for controlling the camera functions, further control and listing tasks relating to camera- and recording-specific data have to be carried out before and during film recording, such as listing the recording sequences, camera settings, picture sequences and exposed film lengths of a camera cassette. These administrative functions are undertaken by a number of different people and carried out at different locations. During film recordings and at the conclusion of film recordings, the data are collected, processed, re-used or registered for processing the film. Much of this data is used for memory functions in order, for example, to repeat certain camera settings or to revise film sequences, etc.
The administration of this amount of data is time-consuming and requires a high degree of precision as well as the adjustment of the running camera prior to a recording as well as renewing the parameters during a recording. This frequently causes collisions between the various operating people as well as time-consuming repetitions, new adjustments and changes of the recording parameters and camera settings.
Apart from the camera-specific control and monitoring functions, it is often necessary to control accessory devices and devices used for positioning and aligning the cine camera, such as the tripod head, camera trolley, lighting devices etc, and to monitor and make minute adjustments. Such control, monitoring and listing tasks are necessary for example for co-ordinating and synchronizing film sequences (takes) which are recorded separately from each other either in time and/or location. One example of this is linking natural recording sequences as well as recording sequences set up by computer-assisted, more particularly three-dimensional simulation and which have to be matched with each other both spatially and in time so that when linking the separately produced recording sequences, the impression is given of a real synchronized action development recorded under the same viewing angle.
In order to produce special effects of this kind, real scenes are recorded with a cine camera, where applicable, with the inclusion of actors and, independently of this, three-dimensional computer animations are produced where a virtual camera is moved, more particularly panned over the animation scenes. This requires that the virtual camera executes precisely, both spatially and in time, the same movement as the real camera. All the camera and recording-specific data, such as light/dark sector of the orbital aperture of the camera, the running speed of the camera, distance settings, recording angle, lens data must all agree.
If the corresponding film sequences agree then the original picture, the real filmed scenes, are scanned and the preferably three-dimensional computer animations are superimposed on the scanning sequence so that the mixed recording sequences can be transferred to a negative film by means of an exposure device.
The listing of all the camera- and accessory-specific data is extremely expensive, particularly if the settings of the camera and the accessory devices are carried out by different operating people at different locations and at different times. Apart from inaccuracies with the reproduction of the different adjustment parameters, recording and retrieving data is connected with high production costs and in many cases leads to a restriction on the artistic freedom of the director as well as the operating people entrusted with the individual adjustment tasks.